


Cover Art for What Do You Want?

by coverArtist (inklesspen)



Series: Cover Art [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklesspen/pseuds/coverArtist





	Cover Art for What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Do You Want?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/352194) by polenicus. 
  * Inspired by [What Do You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013216) by [Polenicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polenicus/pseuds/Polenicus). 



Original image by [Igor Miske](https://unsplash.com/photos/CwVE4xCAA8Y?utm_source=unsplash&utm_medium=referral&utm_content=creditCopyText).

Description: _A cropped photo of tea preparation, including a teapot, cup of tea, and container of loose tisane leaves. All but the cup of tea are slightly out of focus from the bokeh effect._


End file.
